residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Division Delta Chronicles Ep.1: Spencer's Poseidon
' ' 'The Division Delta Chronicles Ep.1: Spencer's Poseidon' 'Prologue' It has been 25 years since the death of Albert Wesker by my hand and the restoration of the world's leading powers. My name is Michael Franklin Miller, I'm the leader of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and the man who killed Wesker, along with the help from Alice who was now on her own throughout the United States. I am the husband to Jane Valentine, a clone of Jill Valentine and am the father of Dean Miller. By the year 2037, every faction that is against Bio-Terrorism such as the B.S.A.A., S.T.A.R.S and other factions are under Division Delta's contol, but they are still called by their original titles and we all have an excellent arrangement. Most of the world's leading superpowers have been stabilized and have been put under the rule of fair leaders that will not use their political power for evil. Also what was left of Raccoon City has been altered and the nuclear radiation around the site was cleaned up, a new city rose from the rubble and ash, called New Raccoon City, the home of Division Delta. Even after the horror we faced, there is still an evil that is within the world, his name is Oswell E. Spencer, but I know what you're thinking, Spencer was killed by Wesker, however they bought him back through the use of cloning technology and now thanks to the new altering technology for DNA, they bought him back in his 30's and injected him with a blood sample from Albert Wesker, in turn giving Spencer his powers and abilities. He now is in command of whats left over of the Umbrella Corporation which was destroyed back in 2009 and is now a royal thorne in Division Delta's side. I remember our first mission against him, it was on August 3rd and we were going to the abandoned Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas. 'August 3,2037: 1900hrs (Miller)' (A team consisting of Jane, Yuri Jovovich, Sam Redfield and Claire Rain were flying in UH-17 Atlas VTOLs towards the Bahamas after Division Delta recieved intel from the B.S.A.A., about a possible remnants of Umbrella, hidden within the inside of the resort. Now we never leave anything too chance, wether a phony or not, we never risk anything and so we were on our way to check out the site.) Michael: Alright were almost there, E.T.A: 2 minutes. So get ready (Jane cocked her custom made Skorpion VZ-61 and checked her EP-9, a custom made Beretta 92 that used an energy converter to make the standard 9x19mm Parabellum or .45 ACP energy rounds. Yuri cocked his AK-47 and Mosin Nagant 1891, then checked his Beretta 92. Claire checked her custom made STG-44, called "The Perfectionist" and checked her custom made gold Browning Hi-Power called "Pheonix Fire". Sam loaded his modified Kar98k and checked his Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' to see if it was loaded. I checked my custom made Colt M-16A1 and my EP-9 as well.) Jane: Everyone loaded? I know I am. Claire: Check Sam: '''Check '''Yuri: '''Check '''Michael: Alright now heres the plan, this maybe a close quarters fight so we'll keep tight unless otherwise and weapons ready, they maybe ready to ambush us. YuriYu Yuri: What about Zombies? Michael: Any you see, use your sidearms and suppressors, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves. (We arrived at our destination and landed in a large fountain that used to be filled with aquamarine water, but now it's as dry as the Sahara Desert. We started down and looked around for any possible signs of an ambush and there was nothing. We continued onward into the hotel of the resort where it was all crippled after 25 years of not being taken care of but since everyone was eating or being eaten by either their employees or employers, it's kind of obvious as to why it is what it is today. We looked around the first few rooms and nothing was there, no zombie, not even a dead corpse. We then headed into the main lobby where there was nothing.) Yuri: Alright comrades, there seems to be nothing here. Michael: Yeah but don't let your guard down yet my friend. (I pulled out a flare gun and fired it upward and the flare fired, glowed white, revealing no zombies or mutated creatures.) Michael: All the zombies and creatures must have rotted to death over time. Yuri: I'd say so, it's been 25 years since anybody was ever here. Michael: Alright form up on me. (Yuri, Sam, Claire and Jane all came over to me.) Michael: Alright now I want people to pair up and search the place, Sam and Claire you take the upstairs, Jane your with me while we'll check out the basement, Yuri you're gonna stay here as command central. Alright lets go. (We all went to our assigned locations to search for possible Umbrella Corporation activity.) 'August 3,2037: 1900hrs (Spencer)' (I was once the CEO of the Umbrella Corporation and now thanks to Division Delta, I am nothing but a leftover. But I should be so much more, a god is what I should be, not a peasant, not a king, a god. I have been keeping whats left of Umbrella on it's toes as it's leader and I have been still manufacturing and creating the creatures that almost caused the extinction of those pitiful mortals. I have also been experimenting recently with genetic splicing and T-Virus experimentation with animals such as sharks and I have created a creature that I call the "T-Poseidon". Dr. Miles Carmen has also assisted me in this creation and all I want to do now is to destroy Division Delta and then I got my chance. We were called by the security guard monitoring the cameras, who told us that Division Delta was there in the Bahamas.) Spencer: This better be worth my time Guard: Division Delta is here Spencer: Excellent where? Guard: The main lobby of the hotel Spencer: Excellent where? Guard: The main lobby of the hotel Spencer: Excellent and I know just what to do. Once they get to the steel door, shut it behind the girl. Guard: Yes sir (The guard pressed a button.) 'August 3,2037: 1903hrs (Miller)' (Jane and I were in the basement, searching for any kind of sign that Umbrella was here, so far nothing. Jane was in front of me and was already in the doorway of the next room. She then entered the next room and all of a sudden, a Carbon-Titanium door came down behind her and so I ran over and tried smashing the door down. I started to succeed and then I could hear Jane getting zapped with an electric shock and then a body falling to the floor. I managed to smash through the door and into the next room and there was nothing, Jane was nowhere to be seen.) Michael: Jane?!, JANE!? (Not an answer, no nothing.) 'August 3,2037 (Jane)' (I woke up after have been zapped with a caddle prod form behind, something that I would call a "Cheap Shot". I looked around my sorroundings and saw that I was tied up in organic material, almost like spiderweb, my weapons were taken and my battlesuit was off my body. I was completely naked, no underwear or bra, just buck bare. Then someone came into the lab, it was Spencer.) Spencer: Ah the radiant Jane Wichita Valentine is finally awake, did you enjoy your little nap? Jane: Where's my clothes? Spencer: I personally removed them, I didn't want you to get pneumonia Jane: I can't get pneumonia Spencer: Of course, how stupid of me? Jane: Now what have you done with Michael? Spencer: I've done nothing to your spouse......yet. Jane: What do you mean? Spencer: All in good time my dear. Now what do you know about genetic splicing? Jane: Splicing? The combination of 2 or more organizms, why? Spencer: How right you are Jane Jane: Now what does this have to do with Division Delta? Spencer: Well while you are off "Securing the world" as you call it, I an my busy little beehive here have been busy, with the creation of a new lifeform. Jane: You mean altering? Spencer: Correct, I have been creating the perfect weapon against many of the world's naval powers and I am to start with the naval power of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Jane: What kind of weapon is it? Spencer: To the point? I like that (Spencer gave one of his guards a nod and the guard pressed a button. The blastdoors on the windows of the observation deck came up and all I could see was slimy water and then I could see 2 things coming down into it. There were 2 cows in the water, bobbing like apples and then I saw a blood within the water.) Jane: T-Virus infected bacteria? Spencer: No my dear, something much larger than that my dear, which leads me to my little proposition Jane: What? Spencer: You will go into that water and see if you can get out of there unharmed, if not then you die, however if you succeed, then you can go free. Your suit and weapons await you on the platform behind that all. (Spencer nodded his head again and this time the guard opened a concealed door in the floor, which revealed the water. It was a tunnel that led into that tank.The restraints on my wrist were cut and then I slid down into the water. I had to swim down and then into the tank. So far, I saw nothing and then all of a sudden, I could see something moving, and then I saw a large shark, with multiple dorsal fins, about 40-70ft of shark, a 20ft bite radius and he still looked hungry. I then used my senses to point me to safety, then found the exit tube, but there was an old and large filtration grill rusted shut and has been for sometime. I had a feeling it was a trap and so I thought that if sharks are attracted by blood, maybe I can somehow trick this thing into thinking that I am bleeding and see if I can somehow confuse it. I slit my wrist and then held it opened, then leaked blood around the tanks, confusing the giant creature. He had no idea where I was and so I went to the grill and see if I could squeeze through or try to rip it off. I was there and started to pull at it and then I could see that there was something big coming from behind. It was that thing again and he knew where I was bacause of the noise, then I swam away and the shark smashed into the grill and then left in search of me. I looked and saw that the shark smashed the grill, big enough for me to escape. I got out and then swam out of the water. Spencer could see me and then I could smell mustard gas coming through the air vent, engulfing me in gas, thankfully though I got my stuff and then got dressed, grabbed my weapons and busted through another vent shaft. I was in another room and this time there were guards there waiting for me in case I escaped. They shot me and then I fell to the floor, pretending to be full of holes and keeping my regeneration from healing me. I was bought into a room, a trophy room from the looks of it and I was placed in a coffin facing up, made of glass and gold, like Snow White, except I was waiting for an opportunity to present itself.) 'August 3,2037:1930hrs (Miller)' (I regrouped with the others and told them what happened to my wife and so we started a search in the basement for her again. There was nothing.) Yuri: Wow that looked like a strong door, not enough to keep you out, but enough to stall you. Michael: Stall me for what? Yuri: They took Jane what does that tell you? Michael: I know they took Jane, I want to know where the fuck she is? Yuri: Well who knows where she............. (I stopped Yuri in the middle of his sentence because I could hear somthing in the floor. It was the sound of machinery and so I placed my ear on the floor and listened. It was louded as I could hear it coming from 2 bricks. I started pulling them apart and it revealed to be a trap door.) Michael: A trap door, how low can Spencer get? Come on Yuri. Claire, Sam, you stay here and wait for us to get back. Sam: Roger that (Yuri jumped down first and then I followed. We were in a large underground base that was owned by Umbrella. We saw the large dorsal fins coming out of large tanks, about 4 each, making it around 5 tanks and then we saw Spencer in his observation platform. We headed to it by running silently on the catwalk we were on and then we entered through a vent using stealth. Yuri went in first and then I followed onto an overhead catwalk so we could peer down at Spencer. I signaled Yuri letting him know that I was going down there and so he understood and then I leaped down and landed with stealth and I didn't make my presence known until I spoke.) Michael: Spencer you are one slippery little motherfucker you know that? (Spencer turned around and saw me.) Spencer: Well, well, well, Miller. What a tangled web we weave? Michael:' '''Yeah and you weave yours more tangled than me. '''Spencer:' Touche (Spencer ran at me with his superspeed, and he almost punched me, but I dodged him and tripped him with a sweep kick.) Michael: Well looks like your now caught in my web, now wheres my wife? Spencer: Why should I tell you? (I picked him up by his collar and lifted him into the air and then tossed him into the next room. I walked in and saw Jane in a coffin, with bullet holes in her. When I saw that I started to shed tear, not crying, but there were tears coming out of my eyes. I ran at Spencer in anger and started to attack him but he dodged my attacks and then he roundhouse kicked me to the ground, pinning me to the floor.) Spencer: Your wife was a beautiful woman I will give her that but when it came to common sense, I didn't think she had any. (Then a I could hear the sound of Yuri's AK-47 going off and the 7.62x39mm NATO rounds hitting Spencer, pushing him onto the glass of Jane's coffin. Then I looked and saw that Jane's wounds were healed, her eyes opened and she busted through the glass of her coffin, grabbing onto Spencer and then elbowing his head. He was hit hard and was knocked down, then Jane got out of the coffin, grabbed her weapons and then took a caddle prod from Spencer. She zapped him so hard that he was unconcious within seconds.) Jane: Hi honey, miss me? (I ran over to Jane, hugged her and kissed her.) Michael: You were alive this whole time? Jane: Yep, just waiting for the right opportunity Michael: Clever, very clever baby, now we got to deal with....... (We turned to see a screen and Spencer was on.) Michael: Fuck it was one of his clones. Spencer: How observant you are (We turned to see a screen and Spencer was on.) Spencer: Now the only thing you'll be observing is a view from 6ft under (I realized that he wanted to bury us under the entire resort, so we booked it out of there, going the same way we came in and then I threw Yuri up through the trap door and Jane super leaped up through. I followed as well and then we got out of the resort, into the VTOLs and we were out of there. The whole resort exploded behind us, but fortunately we got out of there fast. I looked at Jane.) Michael: Are you alright baby? Jane: Yeah, but I could really use a shower Michael: Me too, me too (Jane and I kissed and then fell asleep on the way home, even though Spencer was still at large, we knew that he would make a comeback soon. That was a mission I will never forget. This is Michael Franklin Miller, signing off.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mr.Secord Category:The Division Delta Chronicles